We live, we love
by Imzadiforever
Summary: Set after the episode "The Host": Will and Beverly must talk. R/C friendship, C/O ship. Reeeeview please!


Quando Beverly toccò i comandi della porta del suo alloggio vide l'ultima persona con cui avrebbe voluto avere un qualsiasi tipo di rapporto in quel momento.

"William." Crusher inclinò leggermente la testa, osservando con occhio medico l'amico: era leggermente più pallido del solito, gli occhi cerchiati da occhiaie.

"Beverly. Credo che abbiamo bisogno di parlare."

"Will, davvero, non cosa ci sia da discutere. Inoltre sto lavorando." disse indicando lo schermo del computer.

"Mi stai evitando. Proprio come hai evitato Odan." Beverly, alla menzione del trill che aveva abbandonato poche ore prima la nave, sbiancò.

"Non è assolutamente vero. Negli ultimi giorni sono stata occupata. Il figlio del Tenente Juarez ha avuto una col-"

"Beverly. Sono stato il suo ospite, ma io non sono Odan. Sono un tuo amico e credo di avere il diritto di una conversazione con te."

"Stiamo già parlando." Crusher alzò lo sguardo, guardando Will con gli occhi lucidi.

"Ricordo tutto." la donna di fronte a lui restò ammutolita per un attimo. "Entra." Beverly lo condusse sul divano muovendosi a scatti, sempre più nervosa. Una volta seduta lo guardò. "Will, se avessi saputo che tu..."

"Non potevi saperlo. Nessuno poteva saperlo." lui cercò di accarezzarle la mano, ma lei spostò violentemente il braccio.

"Odan sì."

"Non puoi incolparti per quello che è successo." rispose lui cambiando tattica.

"Si che posso. Se fossi riuscita a mantenere le distanze..."

"Beverly l'amore non è una cosa che puoi cambiare. Quando ti innamori lo fai e basta. Non ci pensi su due volte, agisci d'impulso. Se lo provi intensamente non puoi farci niente, non riesci a reprimerlo. E se ce la fai... ti senti solo peggio. Lo sai meglio di me."

"Sono un ufficiale della Flotta. Avrei dovuto..."

"No. Non hai potuto farci niente. Lo amavi Beverly, e, se anche in un primo momento avevi qualche dubbio, che Odan fosse nel suo o nel mio corpo tu lo amavi. Non amavi il suo corpo, amavi la sua persona, amavi lui. - l'ombra di un sorriso gli apparve sul volto. - In alcuni casi l'amore è cieco."

"Ma per me e Odan no. Se fosse stato così non lo avrei rifiutato quando è entrato nel corpo di Kareel, invece... Darei qualsiasi cosa per non sentirmi così. Rimpiango di averlo incontrato." lo sguardo di lei cadde verso il basso, mentre nuove lacrime le scendevano dal volto.

"Bev..."

"Lo amavo davvero? Oppure era semplice infatuazione? Se lo avessi davvero amato, amato nel vero senso della parola, non avrei dovuto accettare la nuova ospite? La parte esteriore di noi stessi è davvero così importante? Non dovrebbe contare di più ciò che proviamo dentro?"

"Per te sì. Altrimenti non... - esitò imbarazzato - non saresti stata con lui mentre era nel mio corpo."

"Non me lo ricordare. Non avrei dovuto farlo. Nessuno di noi due avrebbe dovuto."

"Lo amavi, e lui amava te."

"Stai già parlando al passato."

"Vuoi dire che lo ami ancora?"

"Non so più cosa provo per lui. E poi non è così semplice."

"Forse lo è."

"L'ho rifiutato. Se lo amassi, se lo avessi davvero amato, non sarebbe successo. Mi sono lasciata intimidire dal fatto che avesse cambiato ospite, oppure..."

"Oppure da cosa? Dal fatto che Odan venisse ospitato da una femmina?"

"Abbiamo superato queste differenze da secoli, abbiamo imparato ad amare senza fare differenze."

"Lo so."

"Allora perché lo hai chiesto?"

"Per farti ragionare."

"Non so cosa fare. Sono sicura di averlo amato, non so perché ho fatto ciò che ho fatto, forse..."

"Forse cosa?"

"Forse ho solo avuto paura. Che potesse ancora cambiare ospite, di avere una nuova relazione. Intendo... avevo già avuto altre storie con altre persone dopo Jack, non molte, ma comunque... Odan però era diverso. Lo amavo davvero, ma non credo di essermi sentita pronta a... Oh, cielo, credi che potrà mai perdonarmi per quello che gli ho fatto?"

"L'ho ospitato, ho condiviso con lui i suoi pensieri e le sue emozioni. Ti ama Beverly e ti amerà per sempre. ti ha perdonata nel momento stesso in cui glielo hai detto. Ha capito. Forse non quanto per te fosse difficile dopo la morte di Jack, ma... il cambio d'ospite... non era certo che avresti continuato a stare insieme a lui dopo che si era trasferito in me, figuriamoci una volta entrato in altro trill."

"Mi manca tanto..." Beverly guardò verso l'alto, cercando di impedire alle lacrime di accecarle ulteriormente la vista. Will, senza dirle niente, si sporse in avanti e la abbracciò, circondando il corpo tremante di lei con le braccia.


End file.
